Dreaming of You
by Purplepockypandabears
Summary: After a fight with Joanne, Maureen begins having erotic dreams about one Benjamin Coffin III. She doesn't know why they are happening. She loves Joanne, right? Rated for frequent lemons. Starts as MoJo, then Benny Maureen in dreams, but still MoJo
1. What Just Happened?

I don't own RENT, the wonderful, late Jonathan Larson does. I probably don't even own this plot. If you have seen this somewhere please tell me, and I will give credit where credit is due.

It was a typical Saturday evening. Mimi and Roger were taking their AZT together, Mark was out in the city filming for his latest documentary, and nobody's seen Collins for months since Angel's death. Benny and 'Muffy' were in court settling the terms of their divorce. Of course, Joanne and Maureen were fighting, again. They had been arguing over the simplest things lately.

"I told you already _Honeybear_; don't rearrange the kitchen without consulting me first!" Joanne said veins becoming visible in her head. "Well excuse me if I wanted to do something nice to surprise you _Pookie_!" Maureen spat with just as much venom. "It would've been nicer if you had told me. Then _maybe_ I could find the damn fork to eat my salad!" Joanne exclaimed aggravated. That's right; this was all about Joanne not being able to find a simple fork for her simple salad.

There are many different answers as to what the underlying cause was. If you asked Joanne, it was because she was dealing with a rather difficult case. Maureen thought it was due to the fact that Joanne thought she was cheating again. Mark thought it was because Joanne was seeing the light and moving on from _The Tango: Maureen_. Roger and Mimi both agreed that Angel's death took a toll on them all, some more than others. Whatever the true reason was, they all had the same outcome; the fighting between the two was becoming more intense.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Maureen said incredulously. "You know there's more to it than that!" Joanne said defensively. "I'm sorry, but all I see is _Pookie-woo_ getting mad all because she can't find a fucking fork to eat her fucking salad! So excuse me if I think that the whole thing is as stupid as it sounds!" Maureen put her hands in the air for emphasis. "That's it! Take a pillow and a blanket, your ass is sleeping on the couch tonight." "But Jo-"Joanne cut her off "Don't you pull that 'But Jo-Jo, I'm a guest' shit on me. You've been living here long enough; the couch is waiting for you." Maureen sighed in defeat knowing better than to further the argument with the lawyer. She went to their room, got her pillow, then went to the hall closet and got a spare blanket. She had to pass the kitchen on her way to the living room. Maureen chanced a fleeting look at Joanne, and what met her was her livid lover's face. Joanne was sick and tired of Maureen's constant crap, and it was starting to show. Maureen hung her head and trudged her way to the couch dejectedly.

That night, the only happy couple was Mimi and Roger, doing only Heaven knows what. Mark, alone in the loft since Roger moved downstairs with Mimi, curled up on his mattress with only his camera to keep him company. Collins, who was somewhere in Santa Fe looking for the feeling of love he lost along with Angel, huddled under his blanket in a shelter as silent tears lulled him to sleep. Joanne tossed and turned in the large bed; it was unnaturally cold and empty. She cursed herself for sentencing Maureen to the couch, she missed her body heat, she missed the way she would nuzzle Jo's neck as she slept, but what Joanne missed the most was the feeling that she was needed by another being, to be able to look down and smile at the fact that her lover felt safe in _her_ arms and nobody else's. Maureen tried to get comfortable, to no avail. She settled for sleeping on the floor atop the cushions from the couch. Currently, she was pondering ways to apologize to Joanne in the morning. She felt terrible about the whole ordeal, honestly. She loved one Joanne Jefferson, and she was pretty sure Joanne loved her back. It was her fear of losing this love, in fact, that caused her to act the way she did.

After her many thoughts blurred together to no longer be coherent, she found herself dreaming which, in itself, isn't unusual. However, it was what she was dreaming_ of_ that was bizarre_. Benjamin Coffin III was standing before her, in her and Joanne's bedroom, completely naked. If Maureen thought she was embarrassed at seeing that, she should've keeled over at the sight of herself also naked in front of _Benny_. "Momo, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. How many hours I spent waiting to be free of Alison. Oh, how I've longed to make you mine and hear the moan of my name roll off the tip of your delicate tongue." All the while he said this; he was slowly advancing on her. And she was subconsciously backing away until her back collided with the mattress. Against her will, it seemed, she said "Benny, you talk too much. Shut up and do what you said." And an involuntary smirk made its way across her face. She mentally kicked herself and wondered if Joanne would be making an appearance in this 'fantasy' of hers. "A little feisty, aren't we?" Benny said teasingly. "Oh, you don't know the half of it, Baby." He wasted no time in climbing into bed with her and letting his hands caress the silky pleasure that was her thigh. Maureen moaned at the pleasure that he was causing her just by his touch. 'I've _never_ felt like this with Pookie' she thought as Benny switched their positions so Maureen was on top of him, pressing her full weight against him. His hands snaked their way towards her slick center and she moaned her approval. Maureen started to grind into his leg, only to be stopped by Benny. She pouted and groaned in anticipation. There was one thing about Maureen Johnson: she didn't wait for what she wanted. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm in control here, my little dove." Maureen was used to being submissive, but with Joanne it was more like she was naïve. "How about we role play; I can be your patient, and you can be my hot, sexy, buff, chocolaty doctor." She said starting to relax and have a little fun. After all, it was just a dream, right? "Alright, tell me where it hurts." He said smirking. "All over." Maureen gave a little smirk of her own as she rolled off of him and onto the bed. She ran her hands down from her neck to her sopping wet core. Benny took this as a chance to trap her body with his. He started from her jaw and made his way down to the valley of her breasts. He stopped there and placed his lips around the globe of her left breast. His tongue rolled over the erect nipple, and elicited a delicious moan of pleasure from her lips. He grinned against the softness of her body before moving to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. Benny left a trail of searing kisses along her abdomen, each one getting closer to the part of her anatomy calling to him the loudest. He indulged himself in the aroma of her, burying his nose deep between legs. Benny flicked his tongue out tentatively, modestly taking in the delicate flavor that is Maureen. She let a particularly loud and needy moan of need. Benny took that as his cue to let his tongue delve into her slick folds. The feeling of his tongue inside of her, and his nose pressing against that certain bundle of nerves almost sent her over the edge. Somehow, she managed to find her voice amongst the haze of passion. "Benny, oh…Benny I think… I'm gonna…AHHHHHHH!" That was the last coherent statement before her epic release. Her breathing came shallow and quick. Benny drank every drop. When he finished, he trailed kisses up her body, and finally, their lips connected in a mix of sexual tension, exhaustion, and passion. Maureen tasted herself against his lips. She had tasted herself on her many lovers' lips before, but never had she taste like this. It may have been the contrast of her pale skin tone compared to his dark, chocolate one, or possibly the erotic nature of this kiss. Either way, she was becoming aroused again, and very quickly. Benny was saying Maureen's name over and over and Maureen was reveling in the sound of his voice. "Maureen…..Maureen…..Maureen." Then, it wasn't Benny's voice anymore quietly cooing her name. _'That sounds like Pookie'_ Maureen thought to herself. Her dream world was slowly fading into the background; the last thing to disappear was Benny's face as she was pulled back into the void of consciousness._

"Maureen, it's noon." Joanne said a bit concerned. Maureen looked about dazedly, trying to reorient herself. Somehow, she managed to move herself from the front of the couch to the completely opposite side of the room. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She said all sarcasm devoid of her voice. "Yeah, I see you have a little makeshift bed there. Have a rough night?" Joanne said seriously. "You have no idea, Pookie." Joanne smiled at the nickname. Maureen wasn't mad anymore. In all honesty, she was actually very confused and scared. "Well, so did I, I missed you in bed with me last night, Honeybear." She placed a tender kiss on Maureen's temple. "Maybe later tonight we can talk, and you can tell me all about that night, huh?" Joanne asked as she made her way out of the apartment. "Of course, Pookie." Maureen said, suddenly regaining knowledge of her surroundings. "What are you going to be doing today?" Joanne inquired. Maureen thought: who was the one person who might be able to understand and help her with this dilemma. Then, it came to her. "I think I'm gonna spend the rest of the day with Mimi." Alright, just remember, it's my turn to cook and I have something extra special for you tonight." "I promise I won't be late." Maureen said holding up the Girl Scout sign. Joanne laughed after giving Maureen a kiss good bye then she left. As soon as Maureen was sure that Joanne was gone, she picked up the phone and called Mimi.

Kagura- You dunderhead! You were supposed to _UPDATE_ Dark Rose! Not create a _NEW story! _Although, nice lemon.

Cherrii- Well I'm sorry! I got an idea and I ran with it. Not only is this longer than that, it took less time to create! And thank you.

Kuma- STOPS IT! Hasn't this chapter taught you guys anything?

Kagura & Cherrii- EWWWW! That's gross!

Cherrii- I refuse to have a wet dream about Neji!

Kagura- And _I _refuse to have a wet dream about 'Landon'

Kuma- I think I missed something. Was _that_ in the part of the chapter with all the leany wordses?

Kagura & Cherrii- YESSSSSSS!

Kuma- Ohs! I didn't get that part.

Kagura & Cherrii- Bless your poor little innocent mind

PPPB- Well, now that my chapter banter is over, don't forget to review and tell your friends about it if you like it. :3


	2. What am I going to do?

**Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter! **

**I know that people are reading, and I'm not gonna stop updating for lack of reviews, but I would really appreciate your feedback.**

**With that said, I own nothing but certain plot bunnies.**

"Mimi, I've got something to tell you." Maureen was at the loft, fidgeting in her spot on the floor while Mimi lazily lounged in a chair. "Stop twiddling your thumbs and spit it out already" Maureen sighed shakily as she thought of the best way to tell her friend. "Well, you know how Joanne and I have been fighting a lot lately?" "Yeah," Mimi gasped as if some horrible truth dawned on her. "Joanne kicked you out?" She asked horrified. Maureen shook her head. "No, but she might if she knew." "Then tell me, Chica: Que es la problema tuyo?" Maureen took a deep breath and sighed heavily. And so began the recollection of her dream.

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight. You're having "special" dreams about BENNY?" The Latina dancer asked on the verge of a laughing fit. "Yes! And I'd appreciate it if you'd take this seriously, Mimi!" Maureen said, her face reddening in mortification. Mimi was currently sprawled across the chair, laughing even more."I'm serious, Meems. Joanne's gonna be so mad at me: I dream cheated!" Mimi just laughed that much harder. Maureen however, wasn't even giggling slightly. She was rocking back and forth, her eyes red and stinging from the tears that threatened to spill from them. She loved Joanne so much, Maureen felt as if she were betraying her. Mimi realized that her laughs were the only ones echoing throughout the loft. She quieted down and moved over to her distressed friend. "Don't cry, Reen. If you cry, then you know I'll start crying, too." "I'm sorry, Mimi. It's just, what if this ruins our relationship for good? I don't know what I'll do if I lose her!" "You won't lose her. You haven't technically cheated." "But I was fantasizing! What if Joanne thinks that I'm not happy being with her, with being in a lesbian relationship?" "Just prove to her that you're happy with her and what you have." "But how? How am I going to do that?" "Oh, I think you know."And with that, devious smiles made their way onto both the dancing and drama queens' faces. They had the perfect plan to ensure Joanne knew where Maureen's heart lay.

Kagura- Why in the lightening blue Hell did it take you so long to update this? It's been over a month!

Cherrii- I'm sorry! School has kept me busy. I barely had time to write this one out before the break.

Kagura- You have something else to apologize for.

Cherrii- I apologize for the lack of length, but while I'm on break, the chapters you see will simply be there to help move the story along.

Kagura- And…..?

Cherrii- And I'm sorry that I did get a little sadistic when it came to my lack of reviews, but I don't like silent readers and it makes me doubt my talents. There! Are you happy now, Kagu-chan?

Kagura- Quite.

Kuma- Please review. It makes Cherrii-sama all sad when you don't. Please review. Onegai? (Starts to cry) (Buries face in big panda teddy bear)

Kagura & Cherrii- No please don't cry, Kuma. We'll get reviews. Just you wait.

Kagura- *Spotlight* If you or someone you know has suffered from NRS (No Review Syndrome) know that there is a cure. Simply click the inviting yellow balloon, and leave your thoughts on either the chapter you just read, or the story as a whole. Know that, with your support, we can make a difference and end NRS. Thank you. *fade to black*


	3. What The Hell Was That?

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Mimi asked, giving Maureen one last hug. Maureen giggled.

"Of course I do, Meems! I'm not totally stupid." Maureen gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek, before skipping out of the loft. Mimi shook her head at the girl.

"Not totally." The dancer murmured.

Maureen dashed through the crowded New York streets, dodging people as she ran. Before she got home so she could prove to Joanne just how much she loved her, she had to make a quick stop.

Benny sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the cool glass. He sat at the phone, waiting for Allison to call.

Just as he was about to cave and just call her on his own, the door burst open. A rather flustered Maureen entered the office, out of breath.

"I don't love you, Benny. And I'd never sleep with you, you yuppie scum." Maureen leaned against the door frame, trying to catch her breath. Benny quirked an eyebrow.

"Have you finally gone mad?" Benny laughed, giving the woman in front of him an odd look. Maureen shook her head, still gasping for breath.

"Well actually, I may have. I had this dream and..."

"This sounds rather familiar. If you're here to protest something, you can just escort yourself to the door." Benny cut her off. Maureen glared at him.

"Oh get off your high horse, you douche. Anyways, like I said before I had this dream. And in it you were...oh it was awful. We had sex and it was just...wrong. And now I feel bad, 'cause I dream cheated on Jo and she's gonna kill me. And I ran all the way here to tell that I don't love you and I would never sleep with you." Maureen collapsed in a plush chair, groaning. Benny smirked.

"Maureen, you did nothing wrong. And why would Joanne kill you? She's a reasonable person." Benny had to contain his laughter at the thought of him and Maureen sleeping together. Maureen huffed.

"Could you just shut up and realize I'm having a crisis." Maureen glared at the man, her temper rising. Benny gave a small chuckle.

"Maureen, if you truly have no romantic feelings about me, you did nothing wrong. People have sex dreams about people they hate all the time. I bet you even your precious pookie has had one." Benny assured, giving Maureen a warm smile.

"Pookie dream cheated?" Maureen murmured, absolutely shocked. Benny chuckled.

"You can't control your dreams, Mo. Now get out of here before I evict you." Benny teased, pointing to the door. Maureen glared at him.

"Fucking ass." Maureen mumbled, heading for the door. Benny smirked.

"It was nice to see you, too."

Joanne smiled, stirring the pasta sauce and thinking about her honeybear. She had missed her all day, but tonight they just spend time with each other, snuggled up in bed. Or perhaps intertwined with each other in sweet bliss...

Joanne's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Joanne happily opened the door, smiling when she saw who it was.

Maureen stood in the doorway, a bouquet of lilies in her hand. The brunette leaned forward, giving Joanne a tender kiss.

"I missed you." Maureen whispered, caressing a mocha cheek. Joanne smiled at the delicate hand resting on her face.

"I missed you, too. Now, what do you think about pasta for dinner and then maybe some alone time in bed?" Joanne pulled Maureen close and ran her hand over Maureen's ass. The brunette moaned.

"That sounds perfect, pookie." The term of endearment made Joanne smile.

Uncountable hours later, Maureen and Joanne laid entangled in a peaceful silence. Maureen ran her hand over Joanne's firm mocha stomach.

"You're the only kind of chocolate I ever wanna touch again." Maureen murmured, referring to her less than pleasant dream the night before. Joanne raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, honeybear?" Joanne gave Maureen an odd look. Maureen smiled, placing a kiss on the nape of Joanne's neck.

"Nothing, pookie. Absolutely nothing." Maureen whispered, tracing random patterns on Joanne's stomach. Joanne smiled, nodding.

"Whatever you say, honey." Joanne leaned back, loving the warm touches of her lover.

Maureen fingered the object under her pillow, contemplating what her and Mimi had agreed on earlier that day. Maureen faltered, not knowing if she was ready. The three word that left Joanne's lips next were what gave Maureen the confidence.

"I love you." Joanne professed, snuggling into Maureen. Maureen bit her lip, pulling out the little box.

"I love you, too. And although I don't always act like it, I really do love you. I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Joanne?" Maureen flipped the box open, revealing the diamond ring Mimi and her had picked out. Joanne gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Of course, Maureen! Of course!" Joanne launched herself at Maureen, tears making their way into her eyes. Maureen was knocked back, hitting her head on the wall. Suddenly, everything went fuzzy.

Maureen awoke, groggy. She looked around the room, seeing she was in the kitchen. Joanne was kneeling next to her, concern written across her face. When the lawyer saw Maureen's eyes were open, she smiled.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck, pulling her close. Maureen was thunderstruck. How had she ended up in the kitchen?

"Jo, what happened?" Maureen stared up at her lover, confused. Joanne brushed a curl out Maureen's face, smiling.

"We were fighting and I freaked out. I told you to go get blankets and sleep on the couch. As you were storming out, you tripped and hit your head on the counter." Joanne gave Maureen a quick kiss, unbelievably happy that her honeybear was alright.

"But...but this already happened. I went and slept on the couch. Then you woke me up and we apologized. I even proposed to you." Maureen let Joanne lift her off the ground. The lawyer gave her an odd look.

"It sounds like you just had a pretty good dream. Especially..." Joanne trailed off, a smile breaking across her face. Maureen searched her pockets, before realizing she was in the same clothes as the day before. Was Joanne right? Had she really just been dreaming? Did she have the dream about Benny withing her other dream?

"Pookie, I..." Maureen started, but stopped when she saw Joanne's face fall. The lawyer nodded.

"I know. It was just a dream. But still, I can always hope." Joanne felt a pang in her heart, thinking that it was simply Maureen's overactive imagination that had sparked the proposal in the dream. Maureen shook her head, realizing what Joanne meant.

"Jo, I do want to marry you. I'd propose right now if I had a ring. I love you and I'm sorry for always fighting with you. I'm just really really sorry." Maureen murmured, hugging Joanne. Joanne could barely process everything that was going on.

"You...you do?" Joanne whispered, awestruck. Maureen smirked, nodding.

"I do."

**SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT!**

**BUT, TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST, I SORTA LOST THE KNACK FOR IT.**

**SO I'M GIVING CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE, THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY THE ONE AND ONLY Fanzel!**

**I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL SOON, SO I MIGHT WRITE A WEDDING AND HONEYMOON CHAPTER AS A SPECIAL TREAT, BUT THAT WILL TAKE A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE I'M STILL WRITING BOHO GUIDE.**


End file.
